


Good Morning Beautiful

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Silly, Viktor's forgetfulness strikes again, jealous!Viktor, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: "Someone sent you a text this morning.""And?" Yuuri prompts. "I get lots of texts. What did it say?""It said good morning beautiful." Viktor looks away from him when Yuuri's eyes widen in understanding."Oh."





	

"I will not stand for this."

Yura looks up from his bowl of soggy cereal and squints up at the older Russian who was pacing the length of the dining room (which was fairly large since the Nikiforov-Katsuki household hosted a lot of parties).

Viktor side steps Makkachin on his next turn and one hand flourishes in the air with more force than his usual arm movements used in skating. "I can't exactly blame whoever it was texting him. I mean, look at Yuuri, he's absolutely gorgeous."

"Then don't be angry." Yura suggests as he picks up the box of cereal to refill his bowl.

Viktor shakes his head. "But no one has ever dared to send him private messages like that! The coward waited for me to be away for weeks. I bet he's been doing it since I left for Russia."

"Then kill 'em."

"With kindness," a third voice cuts in. The other Yuuri walks into the room with a slight sheen of sweat over his neck and face. "Hey you two, you're up late. Did the flight tire you out, Vitya?"

"Da." Viktor nods stiffly, not really sure what he was agreeing to. "You were up early."

"I went for a jog." Yuuri pats Yura's head as he passes him on his way to the box of juice on the table.

"Oh?" Viktor asks, voice high. "A jog? Just a jog?"

Yuuri looks at him weirdly. "Well, I did some jumping jacks on the bridge earlier."

"Uh huh, nothing else?"

"Is there... something wrong, Vitya?" Yuuri glances at Yura for help.

The blond rolls his eyes and grabs his bowl of yet again soggy cereal close to him. "He's jealous."

"Jealous?" Yuuri asks at the same time Viktor says, "You are grounded!"

Yura ignores them both.

Yuuri turns to his husband. "What's this about?"

Viktor remains tight lip for a second, a minute. He blows on his bangs with a huff of air and crosses his arms over his chest and says, "Someone sent you a text this morning."

"And?" Yuuri prompts. "I get lots of texts. What did it say?"

"It said good morning beautiful." Viktor looks away from him when Yuuri's eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Uh, I see that everyday."

Viktor gapes at him. "W-What?"

"Well, it's kinda part of my routine." Yuuri's shoulders hunch up a little, a light blush dusts his cheeks.

Viktor's heart hammers so hard his chest he's afraid it will escape. "Is it because I've been too busy? Have I done something for this to happen?"

"No, Viktor--" Yuuri catches himself. "Ah, well actually."

"I knew it!" Viktor grabs at his face in anguish and falls into an open seat. "It's my hair, isn't it? It's too thin now and you can't stand the idea of being with someone who's inevitably going to one day be... be..."

"Bald?" Yura supplies helpfully.

Yuuri winces and gives him a look when Viktor makes a keening and pitiful sound.

He tries to approach the other man calmly. "Viktor... Viktor listen to me."

Viktor says nothing and instead wraps his arms around Makkachin who had dutifully come in at his distressed noises.

Yuuri pulls out his phone. "I get that greeting every morning. I've been getting it since you've been gone."

More distressed Viktor noises.

"You set all my alarms into compliments when you had to leave."

One staggering moment of silence.

Yuuri pulls the seat beside Viktor and takes it. "Do you... Do you remember?"

Viktor's face flushes and he covers it with his hands.

Yuuri pats his head gently. "There, there."

"That was pathetic." Yura says. "You were jealous of yourself."

"I find it flattering and maybe just a little cute." Yuuri gently pulls Viktor's hands away from his face. "I love you."

"Thank god for that." Viktor pulls him close and into his lap, burying his face into his neck. "I'm sorry. That was... stupid."

"Uh huh." Yuuri's fingers play with the strands of his hair. "Wanna talk about the other thing though?"

"What thing?"

"The hair thing?"

"Nyet."

"Okay. But we will, right?"

"Da."

"Okay."

Yura takes his bowl to the sink and pulls out his phone to call Otabek. Those two wouldn't be moving for a long while.

"It's not that thin, right Yuuri?"

"..."

Cue restart of distressed Viktor noises.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an FB post and it screamed viktuuri. XDDDD


End file.
